Bulletproof your soul
by bookwurm96
Summary: okay, so, basically, max gets taken back to the school. Forcibly. Then, 7 years later, she's out. And then what happens? Sorry, new to this stuff, bad summaries, etc.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to dark figures tieing my hands and feet. Enraged, I tried to scream, but the duct tape _kinda _blocked it.

Squirming, I tried to free my hands and feet, but, besides from being tied together, the also had a flyboy sitting on them. _Well crap!_

I looked up and saw Jeb… grinning in triumph? So much for the good guy, huh.

I tried to flip him the bird (inside joke, hehe!) but that's a little hard with a mechanical robot thing sitting on your hands.

I was lifted up and taken away from the campsite we had chosen for the least they weren't taking my Flock, too. When we were well out of even Iggy's earshot, they sat me down.

"You are going to write a letter to them," Jeb told me.

I tried to say, "And the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy will unite to save the world from tooth decay and infection," but it came out as a series of grunts. Jeb seemed to notice the sarcastic quality of my grunts.

"If you don't cooperate, I will order the flyboys to go kill the flock while they're still asleep."

Ouch.

"Do you agree to do what I say?'

I nodded my head.

"Good. Now, I am going to dictate to you what to write."

Another head nod.

My hands were untied, but I wasn't goingto tryy to escape. The flock's lives were worth more than that to me.

"Dear flock," Jeb began. "The Voice just told me how the flyboys are tracking us. I have a tracking chip in my leg. I can't stand putting you in danger like that. Please don't come after me.- Max"

I copied it down on the paper that he provided. With a shock, I realized that there were tears in my eyes.

"Get up," Jeb ordered. I tried, I really did, but there's only so much you can do when your feet are tied together. As soon as Jeb saw pulled me to my feet, he had a flyboy pick me up. Then stab me with a needle. Everything…started…..to….go…black...


	2. Chapter 2

1

I woke up to dark figures tieing my hands and feet. Enraged, I tried to scream, but the duct tape _kinda _blocked it.

Squirming, I tried to free my hands and feet, but, besides from being tied together, the also had a flyboy sitting on them. _Well crap!_

I looked up and saw Jeb… grinning in triumph? So much for the good guy, huh.

I tried to flip him the bird (inside joke, hehe!) but that's a little hard with a mechanical robot thing sitting on your hands.

I was lifted up and taken away from the campsite we had chosen for the least they weren't taking my Flock, too. When we were well out of even Iggy's earshot, they sat me down.

"You are going to write a letter to them," Jeb told me.

I tried to say, "And the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy will unite to save the world from tooth decay and infection," but it came out as a series of grunts. Jeb seemed to notice the sarcastic quality of my grunts.

"If you don't cooperate, I will order the flyboys to go kill the flock while they're still asleep."

Ouch.

"Do you agree to do what I say?'

I nodded my head.

"Good. Now, I am going to dictate to you what to write."

Another head nod.

My hands were untied, but I wasn't goingto tryy to escape. The flock's lives were worth more than that to me.

"Dear flock," Jeb began. "The Voice just told me how the flyboys are tracking us. I have a tracking chip in my leg. I can't stand putting you in danger like that. Please don't come after me.- Max"

I copied it down on the paper that he provided. With a shock, I realized that there were tears in my eyes.

"Get up," Jeb ordered. I tried, I really did, but there's only so much you can do when your feet are tied together. As soon as Jeb saw pulled me to my feet, he had a flyboy pick me up. Then stab me with a needle. Everything…started…..to….go…black...

2

FPOV

When I woke up, something was wrong. The sun was… up? I was supposed to take second watch, wasn't I?

Then I looked around and notice the white piece of paper in place of Max on the ground. I swiftly went over and picked it up.

Max was gone? How could she do that to us… to me? I leapt into the air, trying to find her- force her to come back.

I spent three hours that day looking for her. When three years went by, we sort of… gave up. Being on the run, that is. I was always looking for her. On google, on every single search engine I could find.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the confusion. I am literally lethal to computers, they get messed up around me, so, it sort of decided to have two chapter ones. FPOV on the end of the second one, though, so that's a plus**

**cara**

3

(**A/N this is seven years later)**

MPOV

I was living on my own in California. Six months ago I had escaped from the school.

The school. My mind floated unwillingly back to all the time I had spent there. What they had done to me… broken arms and legs to study how regenerative I was… running on a treadmill for 24 hours straight…the attempted "breeding" program ( artificially, get your mind out of the gutter)…at least I'm not compatible with normal people, just Avian Americans, which, thanks to my deal, were in short supply.

They had tested my fighting skills, my reactions to different types of poison, cold and hot endurance, and pretty much everything their sick minds could think of. My favorite was the square mile of maze. With a roof on top. Note sarcasm. Those bastards were lucky I lived.

Seven years. That's a lot of my life I was missing. A lot of _their _life I was missing. The flocks'.

The memory of them had kept me going. For six and a half years, I had imagined seeing them again. Now that I was out, I couldn't risk finding them. I couldn't risk putting them through what I had been through.

***

The job adds. My beam of hope was the want adds. _What is my life coming to? _There are only so many jobs available for uneducated 21 year olds. Waiter is the best so far out of waxist, (ew) trash man, (smelly) and stripper (nuff said). Waiter it is. Wai_tress._ Sexist nation.

Oh well. You gotta do what you gotta do, right? I mean, (no offense to waiters) I always wanted to do something _big _with my life. Life lesson: Education = good job.

I decided to go with the whole waiter (_tress_) thing. My interview was at 5:00, right before opening time.


	4. Chapter 4

4

MPOV

I know, you're thinking, "Bar? Max Ride? _What?_" Oh well. Work is work.

I decided to go with the professional/casual trouser jeans, grey sweater, and black flats. I know. Sweater? When in Rome…

I arrived early- what can I say, I'm a suck-up. A cute guy about my age was loading beer into the back fridge thing.

"Hi. I' m Max Johnson and I'm here for an interview." I was going incognito- my first alias! What fun!

The guy whirled around, saw me, and, I kid you not, his jaw dropped. Then the box he was holding followed suit. On his foot.

"Ow, crap, crap, crap!" he mumbled, hopping around. I was going to like it here, I could just tell.

"Are you okay?" I asked, trying- and failing- to hold back my laughter.

"Yeah, I'm Matt, by the way."

"Nice t'meetchya."

"Same here." I saw his eyes flick up and down my body quickly. Maybe I wasn't gonna like this job after all.

"So… how's this interview gonna work?" I asked, trying to make his eyes stay on my face with my mind. Crap. My mind control powers aren't working. (Get it? Cause you know, Angel can- oh, never mind!)

"Umm, I think it's more like a tryout. You work a couple tables, we see how you go. Don't worry, it'll be easy."

***

Three hours, five butt grabs (resulting in three sprained wrists, two fingers in awkward positions, and five red faces) and fifteen lame pickup lines later, I had the hang of being a waitress.

After the third butt grab, (by a _woman_) Matt started to keep a tab on me, bailing me out of weird situations with drunk pervs. Thank god. If he didn't, I might have had to hurt someone. More than I already had.

***

At the end of the night, Matt told me that I could keep my tips (yay!) and that he would recommend me to the owners. (Double yay!)

"I thought you were the owner."

"Nope, just the barman. They come in every y other night and help out."

"Oh… cool," I said, trying to get out of the conversation and go home to my almost like a home.

"So, you'll probably get a call tomorrow saying that you have the job and could you work tonight?" he said, laughing. "I recommend someone, they get the job."

"Thanks," I said, trying to put some warmth into my voice.

"No problem…if you'll go out with me, tomorrow for lunch?"

My stomach lurched. "I'm sorry… I'm sort of in love with someone already. I'm really sorry especially since you've been so n—"

"No prob! I wouldn't want to get in the way of true love, or anything." He looked kind of disappointed.

"Will I still see you tomorrow night?" I asked, hoping he would still recommend me to the bosses.

"Sure thing."

"Well, bye then. And thank you."

"Bye"

***

I got "home"- I don't really consider it my home, have you notice?-and counted up my tips. Enough to get me through rent and have, like, tons left over! Go me, go me, it's my birthday…


	5. Chapter 5

**OH MY GOSH! I got reviews! Thank you, thank you, thank you! I nearly screamed when I read them! Umm, I don't want to give anything away, but, next chapter= big something (one after this one)**

**Bye! cara**

**5**

MPOV

The next day I got a call telling me to be at the bar around eight, wear semi-nice clothes, and be prepared for the bosses to check in on me, whenever it may be that they get there. (Apparently, they had a habit of being late.)

One advantage of being experimented on for (mental wince) six and a half (wince) years: fully retractable wings- they go into my back, completely invisible. I can wear anything I want now, without worrying about making the news because I'm a mutant freak. That is, as long as I'm wearing a long sleeved something. Otherwise, my scars (from the past seven years of my life, especially) get shown off.

***

Apparently- for once- the owners were on time. When I walked in, they were there. They were a nice young couple that had started a business (the bar) a couple years ago and watched it take off. Maybe I could do that someday.

I was torn from my daydreams as people started coming in. By the way Matt talked to them- familiarly, like a neighbor or friend- I could tell there were a bunch of regulars.

Speaking (or thinking) of Matt, I would have to do something about him. I liked him a lot, but as a friend. So basically not the way he (judging by the way he looks at me, anyway) feels about me. I just couldn't fall in love with anyone… not since being separated from Fang made me realize I loved him. I know, he probably didn't think of me that way, but I did love him. Oh well. Life sucks for mutants on the run and/or hiding from mad (like, mad angry, and mad _crazy_) scientists. Get used to it. I did.

***

FPOV

Matt had specifically called me to make sure I was going to the bar.

(Flashback)

"Dude, our new waitress, Max, is totally hot!"

"Max…?" I asked, trying to keep the hope from rowing in my mind. Or showing in my voice as I failed to stop the hope in my head.

"Johnson. Too bad for you and me- and Iggy, I guess- 'cause she's already in love with someone."

"That sucks, man." I didn't really care. She wasn't _my_ Max, so it didn't matter.

***

Me and Ig got to the bar and sat at our normal spot. The rest of the flock never came- all of them being still in school, and also at Dr. M's for the weekend-and it was always like a break from responsibility, coming here. Usually I just sat there and watched Iggy snag every available female out there. He was a pro. I think he was on his fourth girlfriend this month. It's the fourth day of the month.

MPOV

So far, the night was off to a better start than last night. No butt grabs so far and only a few lame pick up lines. Matt was keeping a much sharper eye on me than last night. I almost laughed. Like _he _could defend _me._

Some new people came into my section. Two guys. I hoped they weren't gay. (A/N no offense to gays. I personally think they are awesome people. Except for PDA. That wouldn't be the best, and that's why Max hopes they aren't gay. Actually, any kind of PDA is just gross. So, yeah. Back to the story) I don't think I would like to see public displays of-

Suddenly the floor seemed to leap up to meet me.


	6. Chapter 6

6

FPOV

I hear"oomph" then saw a cascade of blonde ringlets appear in my lap. Looks like the new waitress forgot about the step… I remember _many _ incidents (ahem, cough, cough, _falls_, cough, cough) where I had forgotten about it.

She groaned and sat up.

"Are you okay?" she asked, letting her long hair cover her face, probably from embarrassment. That's kind of funny- she tripped and fell and was asking _me_ if I was okay.

I nodded. "You?" She looked up at me for the first time. I saw the recognition flash in her eyes.

MPOV

"Fang?" It couldn't be. Not here. How? Then my mind flickered back to my left ankle…ow! Must have hurt it on the fall.

He nodded, looking wary. "Max?" he asked, tentatively. It was my turn to nod.

"Max?"

"Iggy?" I looked up to see a tall pale man about my age glancing in my direction.

"You weren't supposed to find me," I blurted out, trying to think of a way where scientists in whit lab coats wouldn't be involved…

"Ya think? We kind of got that vibe. Especially after seven years!" That was Iggy. Fang wouldn't say anything _near_ as long as that.

"We didn't find you, you just sort of fell into our lives." Whoa! Twelve words? Fang? No comprende. I was having trouble processing the words, they came as such a shock, but I did see that _tiny _quirk in his eyebrow that meant he was teasing me.

"It's not safe," I said, trying to get up and leave, go far away and never come back, not put them in danger. A hand with a grip like a vice kept me in place.

"No," Fang's eyes glinted dangerously.

"You can't be trying to leave already!"

I looked at their faces, both shocked and determined.

"Fine. What can I getchya?"

Blank faces. I waved my pad of paper. "Waitresses get you food and drinks. What. Can. I. Get. You..?"

"Hmm?" Neither of them seemed able to keep up with the conversation.

"What. Can. I. Get. You." I said, enunciating very carefully.

Just then, Sam decided to butt into our conversation. "Are you okay, Max? I saw you go down…"

"Yep, barely even twisted my ankle." I saw everyone's eyes flash down to my ankle. Ha ha! They couldn't see because of my jean/pants thing. Good thing, too. That ankle has a nasty scar from a bout with a couple mutants that were, like, twice my size.

"That's good…"he trailed off, then saw Fang and Iggy. "Hey, guys, this is our new waitress, Max."

"We've sort of already met."

"She was about to get our orders." Fang's jaw tightened as he saw Matt's eyes make their way down from my face. _I really need to do something about him_, I thought to myself.

I got their orders as Matt made his way back to the bar. I was about to go place them when that vice-like hand stopped me, _again. _

"We need to talk." Fang's eyes dared me to refuse. Maybe at one time I would have, but I was older now, and being away from him for so long made me not want to leave him now.

"My shift ends in about thirty minutes. Meet me out front."


	7. Chapter 7

7

FPOV

She turned to walk away and I reached out to grab her hand for a third time as I noticed something different about her back…

"Mar," I said, pulling her close to me. "Where are you wings?" I whispered the last part very quietly, so that no one could hear.

She smiled and I blinked in shock at how _beautiful_ she is. "You'll see," she said, then winked, and walked up to the counter, limping a little, and leaving me in shock.

MPOV

The rest of my shift passed in a blur. I spent the time planning. For one, I had to make sure Angel never "heard" about my past seven years. Mindblocks at all times. For another, I had just realized how completely stupid and moronic I am. When I ahdn't gone looking for the flock, it was because I hadn't wanted them to get tracked down by the school. The school didn't know where I was. They had no way of tracking me. They wouldn't be able to get the flock.

Duh!

The last six months have been a total waste!

***

My shift ended, and I grabbed my stuff to head outthe back, nodding to Fang that I was leaving. I saw him get up. Wow. He must be, like, 6'6" now.

He looked up at me and saw me staring. He smirked.

FPOV

I looked up and saw Max staring at me. My face- involuntarily- pulled into a smirk. She reddened then spun around and walked out the back.

"Ig."

"Huh."

"You head home, I want to talk to Max alone." Please let him not get any sick ideas in that perverted mind of-

"Nice man! You're finally gonna get some!"

"No, Iggy, I'm probably gonna yell at her." True. And kiss her. Hopefully.

"Oh… well then, much as I would love to stay…" he hurriedly got up and left.

I walked outside after him and leaned on the building by the alley Max should be coming out of any second now.

"Hey baby." Ugh. Max would hate walking through that. It sounded like there was a drunk and his girlfriend in the alley.

"We got her!"

"Pin her down!" What? That didn't sound right. I turned the corner to the alley and saw five men pinning a writhing body with a mass of blonde curls to the wall. There was a flash of silver and a moan of agony. Max.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'd just like to let everyone know that I really appreciate the 7 (7! Yay! Go me, go me, it's my birthday…!) reviews. I barely expected anything, and it means a lot. Okay, 'nuff with all that mushy gushy crud… Oh, yeah! I forgot. I hate swearing. I don't swear. I strongly disapprove of my characters swearing, but sometimes they do. Sorry. Can't reign 'em in.**

**cara**

8

MPOV

I spun around and headed towards the employee's exit, (A.K.A. the door to the alley) yelling bye to Matt.

There were five drunks in the alley. They looked kind of familiar…

(Flashback)

"Hi, I'm Max and I'll be taking your order tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" Tonight was going well for my first time ever. Even though it was an interview, it was paid, so I was golden.

"I'll take a tall glass of _you_." With that, he grabbed my waist and pulled me onto his lap. I grabbed his arm and twisted his wrist backwards, hard.

"Bitch!" he wheezed out. "I'll get you for that!"

(End Flashback)

The drunk closest to me grinned at me as I went through the door. "I told you I would get you back," he murmered, then the others came at me, four holding my arms and legs to the wall.

Their "leader" casually walked over to me and said, "Hey, baby."

I thrashed and managed to get my left arm free.

"Pin her down!" man, he didn't want to take chances.

"We got her."

The leader drunk grabbed my head and slammed it against the building. Ow. Then he licked my cheek. Eew! I'm scarred for life. (More scarred, anyway) There was a glint of silver and he cut my shirt open, from top to bottom, slicing into my stomache as he went. I couldn't help it, it hurt, and I groaned- something I never do.

Suddenly a large black shadow knocked into the drunks and began beating them up.

**Gasp! I am so naughty! That was a major beep! Oh well, at least I depicted him as scum. Sorry about the grossness, it just sets up a different scene, so, whatever, go with it.**


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you so much for all of the people who commented on my story! Ur so awesome! Virtual hugs!

9

FPOV

"Don't. (punch) Ever. (kick) Touch. (kick where it hurts) Her. (punch) Again." (pick him up and throw him)

I turned to look at Max after all of the drunks were… disposed of.

She was still leaning against the wall where those drunks had her pinned. Shit. The front of her shirt was sliced jaggedly open and there was a long, hopefully shallow cut down her whole torso.

MPOV

"Max."

I didn't acknowledge Fang. I just leaned harder against the wall, trying to keep as far away as possible from the unconscious drunks.

"Max." His voice sounded shocked, scared, and—loving? Maybe my mind was just putting that one there. It wouldn't be the first time.

"Max!" He nearly shouted, so I raised my head and looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Are you- are you okay?" his eyes travelled down, then widened in horror at my motley collection of scars. Sixteen big ones ("big ones" means at least ten inches long) alone were showing on my stomach. (One time I got bored and counted) I quickly tried to wrap what was left of my shirt around me.

"Max, what the hell was that?" he sounded kind of pissed off.

"Nothing." Maybe I could convince him he was just seeing things?

"I swear to God, I will forcibly make you tell me what that was if you don't tell me in the next five seconds."

I said nothing, and he glared at me. Then disappeared. Crap! I didn't know he could do that!

All of the sudden the two ends of my shirt were forced apart. I heard him gasp.

"Max, what happened to you?" He reappeared, about a foot away from me. He was looking at me in horror.

"Jeez, Fang, I know I'm irresistible, but I'm waiting for marriage."

"Max, if you don't tell me right now, when we get home I will think to Angel about what I just saw."

I flinched. No way was I going to let Angel see that.

"I didn't want to leave the flock, Fang."

"But you had to because of the chip, I know. Now where did those scars come from!" Man1 he was pissed! His face was pale and tight from anger, and there was a barely suppressed rage that was adding more emotion to his voice than I had ever heard.

"Fang, there never was a chip. I-"

His voice cut me off, low and deadly. "Why did you leave if there wasn't a chip?" He stepped closer to me, forcing me back to the wall.

"There were flyboys, and if I didn't go with him, he was going to kill you, and you were asleep, and –"I felt a drop of water hit my arms where they were pulling my shirt together. Tears. I hadn't cried in a long time.

"Who?" He spoke through gritted teeth, but hiss eyes had softened and he stepped closer and pulled my head to his shoulder.

"Jeb," I sobbed into his shoulder. I was getting dizzy, and the world started spinning…then nothing. Blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

10

FPOV

I was holding her. It felt so good, so right, to finally have her in my arms again.

"Jeb, she sobbed. Jeb. Bastard.(A/N naughty Fang, bad bad Fang.)Wait-that means the school ahd her? How could I have been so stupid as to believe that letter?

Then he whole body went limp. I looked down at her and saw that her stomach was soaked in blood.

Crap!

I tore up my shirt (A/N oh my god, a shirtless Fang!) and quickly bound her up with it. Please, please let her be okay.

I picked her up, oh so carefully, and started flying towards my house. Iggy would be able to fix her. He had to.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry the last chapter was so short. I was going for the whole dramatic effect thing. Omg, 14 reviews! (happy dance- believe me, you don't want to see that)

11

MPOV

"Fang, what happened to her?" That was… Iggy? How-? Oh. The night's events came rushing back to me. I tried to sit up, but I was just sooo tired. I couldn't even open my eyes.

"The school." There was cold fury in his voice. Even so, it was still nice to hear that voice. _His_ voice. Seven years is a long time.

"What?"

"That was a fake letter. She was kidnapped."

"Bastards! Do you know what they did to her!?!" The way he said it, it was almost like he knew…

"Do I want to, Ig?"

"Two hundred and seventeen scars, evidence of multiple breaks in each leg, arm, and in most ribs, and they experimented on her!"

"How can you tell?" They were both mad. I tried to sit up and lie away all of those accusations (which were all true- except the 217. He missed three.) but I still couldn't move.

"Mainly, the x-ray's helped. And I can count all of those bumps. And, her wings are retracted. _Inside her back. _2+2 = 4."

"I'll kill them." Not if could help it. No offense to Fang, but that was going to be my job.

"Shh. Her meds should be wearing off soon. I can't believe how _sick_ those guys were. I'm just glad the kids are at Dr. M's for the week."

"Me too."

Finally, I could open my eyes.

"I fell," I lied. Gosh, best excuse ever award goes to… (open the letter)…someone else. Maybe next year.

Fang quirked an eyebrow.

"Threw a window." Lie keeps getting worse!

"That explains _so_ much! Now, where did the other two hundred scars come from?" Iggy asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to sleep now." I didn't want to deal with that question right then.


	12. Chapter 12

12

MPOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. I did a 360, and, seeing no one, I crept to the door, then down the hallway. I still had no clue where I was.

Just then, I heard footsteps. I opened the nearest door and rushed in. After a few seconds, the light turned on. I could hear someone breathing right behind me.

FPOV

"Max?" I had been asleep when my door was opened and someone creeped inside. It took most of my self control not to attack the unknown intruder. She whirled around. "Fang?" Understanding flashed in her eyes. "Oh! I woke up and didn't know where I was. Then I heard footstepsl"

I couldn't help myself. I took a few steps over to her and lifted her chin up so I could kiss her. She shocked me by kissing me back…

Happiness is an understatement.

I broke the kiss, remembering something. "Sorry. I know you're in love with someone." Crap! How could I have been so stupid? Now things would be awkward between us.

"I guess I'll have to tell him I kissed you," she said, no emotion showing on her face.

"Sorry again."

A flicker of a smile crossed her face. "Fang, I just kissed you."

"I _know_." She laughed at my cluelessness.

"I just told him, so we're good." I still didn't get it. Could she talk with her mind now? How could he know?  
Then she did the unexpected. She leaned in and kissed me lightly on the mouth. "I love you," she said as she pulled away.

Wha? Ii smiled, the first _real_ smile I've smiled since she was taken. "I love you too," I told her, happy to say it at last.

MPOV

If I would have died then, I would have died happy. He loved me back.

He put his hands on my waist and leaned in- to kiss me? Then my brain exploded.

FPOV

Right as I leaned in to kiss her (I know, third time in two minutes? Oh well. I was greedy.) she fell to the ground. My first thought was, _Am I really that bad of a kisser?_ Then she screamed in pain.

Gasp! I am so mean!

cara


	13. Chapter 13

13

MPOV

The pain became more and more unbearable. Then I blacked out, so it probably got worse.

FPOV

She was lying on the ground, moaning and screaming alternatively, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I knelt down and picked her up and held her in my lap, waiting for the pain in her head to stop. Déjà vu.

MPOV

Eventually, I could tell where I was. And boy, was I loving it. I opened my eyes to see Fang looking down at me, worry clear in every line of his face. I smiled up at him, and he tried to smile back, and partly succeeded.

FPOV

"I'm hungry." Huh. No shocker there. She had been out cold from pain meds for a solid eight hours, followed by six hours of sleeping, and then four in my arms. Not that I was keeping track.

I smiled and picked her up, bridal style. Ignoring her protests, I headed downstairs to where Iggy was making supper. I nearly drooled from just the smell. Nearly. Not quite. But still, you get the point.

Iggy heard her protesting and started laughing.

"What'd you do this time?" he asked, trying to sound patronizing, but the relief in seeing Max conscious sort of ruined it.

"Stupid voice. This is what happens when you don't appear for seven years," Max said, randomly, to no one in particular. Then she clapped her hand to her mouth, like, I didn't just say that aloud, did I?

"What happens?" Iggy asked- he hadn't been informed of her brain explosion. And, since my room is sound-proof, he didn't hear it.

"Nothing," Max said, just as I said, "Brain explosion." Iggy raised his eyebrows, and I knew he was trying to decide whether to laugh or be concerned. He chose the second.

"Are you okay?" he said, worry saturated in his voice.

"It's nothing." Of course, she wouldn't admit to how bad it had been.

"She was out for four hours."

"For some strange reason, I think I believe Fang."

"I'm gone for seven years, and you become a chatterbox?"

"You're gone for seven years and I worry about you," I mumbled into her ear. Then I kissed her, gently, on the lips.

Her stomach growled. Laughing, I pulled away and sat her down in a chair, and she immediately dug into the food, eating more than I've ever seen anyone eat.

Guess what! Next chapter is going to be in Max's pov about this chapter. Yay!


	14. Chapter 14

Ummmm, thanks to all of the reviews, and, is it weird to have a dream about rubber duckies taking over the world? Let me know…

14

MPOV

My stomach growled, ruining the moment. _Oh my gosh, he's been holding for my whole brain-attack. _I knew there was a reason I fell for him.

"I'm hungry." Oh well, moment was already ruined, might as well get some food out of the bargain. I had been short on the money to get as much food as I wanted, so it would be nice to eat without paying.

Fang grinned, almost a smirk, and picked me up. Bridal style. He carried me downstairs, ignoring my protests- all of which were fake, because I was enjoying the ride. (he he, word pun!) (If you didn't get that, that's okay)

We got closer to what I assumed was the kitchen- there were plops and bubbling noises- and the smell nearly made me faint from hunger. I hope Fang didn't notice.

Iggy must have heard us making our way downstairs, because he was laughing.

"What'd you do this time?" he asked Fang. I think he was trying to go for a tone of authority, but he didn't get the voice down. Something about the way he talked- with relief- spoiled the effect.

_**You should have been there for the last seven years.**_

___I didn't have much of a choice, oh smart one._ I thought, snidely.

"Stupid voice. This is what happens when you don't appear for seven years," Whoops! Did I say that aloud? My hand automatically clapped to my mouth. Maybe the Voice was the reason I had a headache?

"What happens?" Iggy asked, clueless.

"Nothing," I said, trying to speak over Fang's "Brain attack." Iggy raised his eyes, incredulously.

"Are you okay?" Holy cow. I have the best family in the world. His voice was dripping with concern for me.

"It's nothing." No way in _hell _would I ever tell him about the pain I had experienced. I could barely accept the fact that Fang had witnessed it, and only because of how tenderly he had been holding me when I woke up. That sort of smoothed it over.

"She was out for four hours." Since when was he a chatterbox?

"For some strange reason, I think I believe Fang." At least he was smart.

"I'm gone for seven years, and you become a chatterbox?" _Perfect_ timing for the whole opening up and talking thing, Fang.

"You're gone for seven years and I worry about you," he mumbled in my ear. Then he leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. Bliss isn't an adequate descript-

My stomach decided to take a part in the moment, too. Laughing, he pulled away and lowered me into a chair.

Then I proceeded to do something I hadn't done for seven years… I ate until I was full. This time, bliss is barely, just on the edge, teetering off towards the end of "not" adequate for describing how I was feeling.


	15. Chapter 15

i am sooo sory that i havn't updated for a long time. i promise to do better. on another note, i had a dream that i was a politician that served two terms in office! it was pretty great!

15

MPOV

_**You need to get out of here. **_

_Why? It's not like I'm being starved, or anything, like what _you _did to me._ Ummm, so, yeah. Figured out the voice was not Jeb, after all. Just some person who felt bad for me while I was at the school. Then he didn't. Thus the mad tone of thought towards him. (Definitely a him)

_**I'm not joking. This is serious. You should have been gone thirty seconds ago.**_

___Jeez, calm down. _

I looked up from the ground, realizing that I was being stared at by two hybrid mutants.

Fang raised an eyebrow. _What did it say?_

I shook my head, hoping to convey that a) I didn't want to talk about it, b) it wasn't important, and c) Iggy, this toast is amazing! How do you make _toast_ taste better than when I make it? That shouldn't be legal in most states.

Fang nodded, once, twice, three times! He got all of that?

"Iggy, she wants to know how you make toast taste amazing." Wow! He really did!

I reached to grab another piece of the most amazing toast I have ever had, but there was a knocking at the door.

FPOV

She froze, with a wary look on her face. Iggy went to get the door.

She looked at me, and I knew that she was hiding something important from me.

"What?"

"Voice is back."

"No duh."

"It says that we needed to leave, like two minutes ago."

"And Iggy just went…"

"To answer the door," she finished.

We both ran after him.


	16. Chapter 16

16

MPOV

You know how in all of those scary movies, the doorbell rings, and you think, _Don't answer it, stupid head, it's the scary alien thingy!_ then they answer it?

Welcome to my life! Population of one! Usually a pretty bad place to live in. Watch out, danger zone up ahead!

Iggy opened the door. In popped me and Fang. In popped gas. Out popped my consciousness.

FPOV

I woke up on… the ground. Definitely not where I usually slept. I looked up and saw lines barring my vision of the outside world. Huh. Déjà vu. Whoah! Double déjà vu.

Okay, now I'm all confuzzled. I'm having déjà vu over déjà vu. Does that qualify me as crazy, or French?

_Anyways,_ I looked around. And saw Max and Iggy in the same position I was in.

No wait, that's a lie. Max got a smaller cage than I was. Guess who put her there…I'll give yah three tries. Nope, nope, nope. You suck at this. My guess is going to be… wait for it… me. I should have been able to stop that. She shouldn't be back here, after all of the time she spent here. I'll break us out. Or at least her.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! 'Tis cara. Just like to say that I'm really sorry that I suck at updating. Anyway… I had another dream! Only this time I was a fugitive from Indian (as in the people in india) police! They were really hot! Anyways! Back to the story… this is kinda a filler.

17

FPOV

"Hey, Max," a white coat said sneeringly. She flinched and looked up.

"Numbers one through thirty-three," she said sarcastically, nodding her acknowledgement of his presence. I raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, and she held out her arm.

"One." She pointed at a white line going down her arm. "Two." She pulled up her shirt so her belly-button—and a smattering of white criss-crosses—showed. "I'm not going to embarrass myself and show you the other ones, Fang."

"Number twenty-two was my _favorite_," the white coat said. Max shuddered and turned her back on him as if to say, _"Out of sight, out of mind."_ After a little while of being ignored, he left.

"Twenty-two?" That creep. Taking pleasure out of pain? My blood started to boil

"Hopefully one of the three Iggy missed." At least, that's what I _think_ she said, but it seemed like she was talking to herself.

"What did I miss?" Apparently, my ears _had_ been working.

"You better have missed it, bucko, or else you will be qualified as a pervert and I will never talk to you again."

Me and Iggy realized what she meant at the same time.

"Max… what did they do to you?" I managed to choke out through gritted teeth.

She laughed darkly, then said brokenly, "What _didn't_ they do?"

Sorry 'bout the filler chappie…

Plz plz plz review! Reviews are inspiration to update faster!


End file.
